


Drunken Nygma

by ElliotKelly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotKelly/pseuds/ElliotKelly
Summary: A tipsy Edward Nygma decides to visit Oswald Cobblepot at the Iceberg Lounge





	Drunken Nygma

**Author's Note:**

> The end was a bit rushed, I'm very new at smut and writing in general so I didn't want to write it badly. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless

The faint sound of a bottle smashing and the occasional meow from a feral cat echoed within the streets of Gotham. 1am in this December morning, it was especially chilly. It had begun to snow as Edward Nygma stumbled down the sidewalk. A shiver trickled down his spine as he noticed the steam escape his mouth. He attempted to higher his body temperature by vigorously rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air upon them. It was no use. He couldn't complete the task at hand due to the severe amount of alcohol he had consumed. Tripping over his own feet, he fell against a nearby streetlight. Chuckling quietly, he steadied himself. After pushing his glasses back into place and pulling lightly on his suit jacket to remove any visible creases, he focused on walking correctly.

"Get it together, Ed", he muttered under his breath.

Drawing closer to his destination, Ed began devising a plan as to what he would say to his former companion. He knew Oswald wouldn't be too pleased to see him, Penguin was certainly in a state of hatred, due to faults of Ed's own foolishness. Apparently, impersonation wasn't the highest form of flattery in Oswald's mind.

"Hey ol' pal, how've you been?" Ed grinned with a wink. "Don't be so stupid! He'll never take you seriously!" he argued to himself, smacking his head, almost falling. With one hand grasping the wall for balance as he walked, he placed his other upon his head and scratched in confusion. "Oswald, I have something to tell you" he stood straight, expressionless.  
"No that won't work. I'm coming on too strong."  
Before Ed could realise, he was standing at the entrance to the Iceberg Lounge.  
  


 

There weren't any lights on inside, and Ed had wondered if the club had closed early. He cleared his throat, trying his very best to mask the fact that he was beyond drunk at this point. As he staggered up towards the main door, two rather muscular men wearing security t-shirts exited.

"...Hello.... I'm here to see Oswald, he's an old friend", Ed slurred his words, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Not our problem. Shift's over", the taller man muttered to the other. After a shrug of the shoulders from the shorter man, the two stood aside and gave Ed permission to enter the club, earning a clear look of surprise from Ed. Without a notion as to what to say, Ed smiled as he stood inside the door.  
  


The sound of the door closing behind him fled through the interior of the club. Empty. Merely lit by a small number of dim lamps, Ed inched silently towards the staircase. Surprising himself at how he managed to make it to the top without even a creak from a floorboard, he exhaled in relief.  
Unsure as to which door he should enter, Ed stood in confusion, contemplating. Deciding on the room at the end of the hallway, he reached his hand into his pocket, only to remove a silver hip flask. His hands fumbled from the cold and intoxication as he unscrewed the lid. Taking a final gulp of the remaining vodka, he replaced the lid back on the flask as the alcohol coursed through his system. At this point, not caring in the slightest, Ed threw the empty flask behind him, sure to make a loud noise. However, he did not hear the sound he expected, the flask falling against the wooden floor. Instead, the sound of someone catching it. His instincts kicking in, Ed drunkenly turned his body towards the sound, only to be greeted with a gun cocked inches from his face, held by the last person he expected to see.

"Well. Well. Well. Looky what we have here."  
Victor Zsasz. In the flesh. Ed stood, unable to move, mouth parted in shock. Not so much terror, simply utter shock. "Oh come on Ed, at least a 'hello' would be nice", Victor said, smirking.

"Uh... I-... I'm here to see Oswald", Ed stammered, latching onto to banister for support.

"Seems to me like someone's had a bit too much to drink. Don't you think?" Victor shook the empty flask before tucking it into his jacket pocket.

"I want.... to see Oswald", Ed barked with anger clear in his voice, unafraid of the pistol staring him right in the face.

"Now, Ed. I don't think that's the right way to talk to someone that could kill you without mercy", Victor said in a serious tone.

Audaciously, Ed stepped forward, pressing his forehead against the weapon. "I know you won't kill me. Oswald needs me. Without me, he'd be.... nothing. I doubt he'd be happy if you just killed me", Ed stated, lowering Victor's gun with his hand. "It's not like you two were boyfriend girlfrien-" with a sudden knee to the stomach, Victor had knocked Ed to the ground and began pulling him along the floor by his tie. It didn't take much effort, considering how drunk Ed was. Nonetheless Victor wanted to inflict some form of damage upon him. Ed had just started gasping for air when Victor released his tie. A single pull of the suit jacket and Victor had brought Ed to his feet.

"Jesus Christ" Ed rubbed his neck and adjusted himself, still in the grip of Zsasz.

"Shut up! You'll ruin the grand finale", Victor warned with a whisper-shout, his finger over his mouth. Opening the door just enough, Victor poked his head through.  
"Christmas has come early, boss" he grinned.

"What on earth are you talking about Victor? And why the hell didn't you knock first? This better be important or so help you" Oswald spat. It was apparent that he was currently inspecting piles of paperwork on his desk. He also didn't appear to be in the best mood for someone like Edward Nygma to arrive. However, it was too late.

"Found this guy out in the hallway. Said he was looking for you", Victor opened the door the rest of the way as he pushed Ed, causing him to fall to his knees.

Recognising who it was immediately, Oswald stood upright, taken aback.  
"What is _he_ doing here!?", Oswald yelled, anger boiling within.

"Didn't say. He's pretty wasted though", Victor crossed his arms, grinning.

"Victor, thank you. Now if you would be so kind as to leave us", Oswald smiled, fury on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean if you wanted I coul-" Victor started.

"Yes, Victor! Leave at once!" Oswald shouted, gesturing with his hands.

"Alright! Alright. I'm gone", Victor lifted his hands in defence, as he backed up and left the room.

Silence lingered momentarily as Oswald gathered himself and Ed rose to his feet.  
Attempting to regain balance, Ed shook the dust off his suit.

"Hello.... Oswald", Ed stammered.

Veins sticking out of his forehead, and fire in his eyes, Oswald stood closer to Ed. " _Hello Oswald_? That's all you have to say for yourself?" He said through gritted teeth.

"What's with you? That's not the way to treat a friend", Ed giggled in his unsteady state. Oswald stood still, anger clear in his expression, unsure what to do or say.  
"What?" Ed studied Oswald's furious features. "Wait..... you're not still mad are you?" He asked, followed by a burp. With nothing in return other than a scoff from Oswald, Ed stood closer, merely a foot between them. "Don't be a crybaby, Os-" Ed was stopped by Oswald's fist crashing into his jaw. "Ow! Wh- what was that for!?" Ed stumbled.

"You know quite well what that was for, Ed", Oswald said breathing heavily.

"Oh come on, Ozzie. I had to get your attention somehow", Ed rubbed his jaw with his hand.

"There's this wonderful invention called a cellphone, you should try it sometime", Oswald spat.

"Oh please, Oswald. You and I both know if I had called you would have just hung up", Ed bravely stood forward again.

"What do you want? Why did you even come here?" Oswald questioned, raising his voice.

"To see you, of course", Ed answered, closing the distance between them further.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Oswald studied Ed, looking for insincerity.

"I never meant to upset you, Oswald. When I tried to kill you, it killed a part of me. I don't want to lose you. I am truly sorry", Ed croaked, his face honest.

"You're drunk, Ed. You don't mean any of this. You're just trying to mess with me because you think I still have feelings for you", Oswald said, trying to stand his guard.

"On the contrary, Oswald. Yes.... I am very drunk. But I meant what I said. I-..... I love you...." he slurred.

"Stop this right now, Ed. You don't love me. You never did", Oswald argued, his eyes watering.

In one swift movement, Ed had lifted Oswald and placed him on his desk, paperwork flying every which way. Taking Oswald's chin in his hand, Ed kept his eyes fixed on Oswald's, their faces inches apart. "Then explain this" Ed whispered before forcefully planting his lips against Oswald's. Shock on his face, Oswald's eyes widened. Ed had closed his eyes and Oswald decided to take a risk and kissed back. After a moment, a rhythm soon formed. With a desperate moan from Oswald, Ed removed his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Oswald pulled his tie off and started undoing his shirt also. Ed's shirt unbuttoned, Oswald threw it to the floor, his hands moving freely, gracefully over every dip of Ed's body. The adrenaline essentially sobered Ed, as he unbuckled Oswald's belt. Ed brought his hands to Oswald's hips, moving him forward against his body. Ed began slowly grinding against Oswald, a moan escaping his mouth.

A loud knocking from outside caused the two to jump, bringing them back to reality. Hair spiking in every direction, Oswald's cheeks were red from embarrassment.  
"Hey, boss. Uh... it's important... Jim Gordon is outside. Should I shoot him?" Victor yelled from the hall.

"What is Jim Gordon doing here?" Ed scoffed, fixing his glasses.

"I- I don't know but I doubt he'd be too pleased if he saw you", Oswald gestured towards the wardrobe with a grin. The pair quickly attempted to put their clothing back on, an odd chuckle escaping their mouths as they hurried. Exhaling, Oswald made his way to the door.  
"Ed?", Oswald asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, Oswald", Ed replied, returning a smile.

"I love you, and I missed you", Oswald confessed, looking to the ground.

"I love you too, Oswald", Ed said, hope in his eyes.


End file.
